


Toda la noche

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Cuando han pasado tanto tiempo juntos, y vivido de todo, entre Chrismas y Ross, quedan muy pocos entretenimientos, las apuestas forman parte de uno que aún no les termina por aburrir. Aunque a veces las consecuencias no les resulten cómo planearon.





	Toda la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Día 23 - Apuesta

Todo era una competencia, siempre lo era entre ellos. Tantos años pasaron, que era lo único que les entretenía a esas alturas, probar sus límites; más teniendo a varios nuevos reclutas entre las filas, que sin duda les doblaban la energía, cómo ellos les doblaban la edad.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Billy? —la voz de Toll Road, interrumpió la silenciosa plática que Barney y Christmas mantenían.

Ambos hombres se voltearon a su primer novato, el rubio que parecía algo encogido en la barra, lejos del resto, más bien inseguro de convivir.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una vieja chismosa? —cuestionó Ross.

—Solo quiero saber si el chico está bien.

—Está bien, está bien—repitió Christmas, dándole un trago a su cerveza—su novia lo acaba de dejar, y cree que nosotros lo haremos igual.

—¿Por qué pensaría eso? —frunció el ceño el ex luchador.

Barney y Christmas se miraron entre ellos, cómo meditando si era bueno que todos empezaran a saber lo que el chico no quería decir.

—¿Qué? ¿Es muy malo? —continuó Road.

—No es malo para nada—aseguró Barney—se hace ideas, ya Lee y yo, hablaremos con él. ¿Verdad? —preguntó mirando a Christmas, a lo que éste asintió.

Toll no pareció muy convencido, y tras una significativa mirada, se movió de lugar con otros de sus compañeros, a seguir tomando en aquel bar.

—¿Le hablarás tú o lo haré yo? —preguntó Barney.

—¿No podemos hacerlo los dos?

—¿Para que sienta que somos sus padres?

Christmas le dio un trago a su cerveza.

—Los jóvenes y sus problemas.

—Seeh, es muy joven—aceptó Barney—unos años atrás le hubieras podido seguir el paso. ¿No Lee? Consolarlo de otro modo...

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando no tenías tu pésimo gusto en mujeres, tenías muy buen gusto en chicos.

—Sí, por eso nunca me fijé en ti—pronunció encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Pero ya no, ya sabes... ya no le aguantarías una noche.

Lee movió su mandíbula, sacando el cigarrillo, exhalando un poco de humo.

—No hables de lo que no sabes—le reclamó con gesto molesto.

—Entonces dices que si lo harías.

—Si él aceptara, claro que podría, podría tenerlo gritando toda la noche—presumió, sacando una risa en su amigo.

—¿Toda la noche?

—Toda la noche—constató.

—¿Puedes tener suficiente fuerza para toda la noche? El chico es atlético.

Christmas volteó a verlo.

—Es bonito—aclaró—debajo de mi se vería aún mejor. Pero ese no es el punto.

—No, el punto es que no lo aguantarías.

—Me huele a apuesta—pronunció Lee.

—¿Seremos tan imbéciles para apostar en eso?

—Lo somos, todo el tiempo.

Barney pareció meditarlo por un momento, viendo a su amigo y luego al chico encorvado en la barra.

—No puedes...

—Es increíble que lo dudes en realidad—se burló con su risa rasposa.

—Si estás tan seguro, hay que apostar algo bueno.

El hombre se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—La nueva motocicleta, la que conseguiste en esa subasta en California.

Christmas es una mueca.

—Bien, pero va contra tú nuevo juguete, esa camioneta lleva mi nombre escrito en ella.

Ross pareció dudarlo, aunque quería burlarse de su amigo, y sentía que éste siempre exageraba, seguía existiendo la posibilidad de perder.

—Tienes un trato, Lee—aceptó extendiendo su mano, que fue sujetada por el otro. —Cuatro veces al menos, sé que serás sincero—le comentó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Lo seré—respondió—pero... el chico acaba de terminar con su novia, y esto puede ser no muy fácil para él, si se niega, no voy a insistir, no quiero ser un total cabrón.

—Siempre lo has sido—se burló Barney recargándose mejor en el respaldo de su silla.

—Se cancela la apuesta—volvió a repetir y Ross asintió.

—Ve por él... viejo tigre.

Christmas le dedicó una última mirada de odio y desafío, avanzando después hasta el muchacho en la barra.

Barney quería quedarse allí, y ver cómo se desenvolvían las cosas, pero luego recordó que él mismo tenía algo con que entretenerse en casa. Esperaba que si al menos no se divertían con la apuesta, el joven recluta se diera cuenta que nadie lo trataría diferente por preferir tanto hombres como mujeres, los chicos no eran todos unos trogloditas... Gunner tal vez, pero era un caso especial.

Se despidió de sus amigos, viendo el mensaje de su chica en el celular. Fue una noche bastante divertida para él también, por la mañana se levantó listo para cobrar su apuesta, porque cierto pensamiento le decía que las cosas no habían ido como su querido mejor amigo pensaba.

Pasó a comprar dos cafés muy cargados, el periódico y condujo hasta el apartamento que ahora rentaba el otro. Entró con su propia llave, cosa de que llevaran compartiendo básicamente toda su vida. Quizá si a él también le fueran los hombres, ya se habrían casado.

Entró y dejó los cafés sobre la mesilla del comedor, viendo entonces a Lee salir en pijama de su cuarto, cerrando con mucho cuidado.

—¡Buenos días, Lee! —saludó con entusiasmo.

Éste le miró fijo y posó un dedo en sus labios, señalándole que guardara silencio.

—Lo vas a despertar—reprendió.

—¿Sigue aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, sigue aquí—contestó, y Ross enarcó una ceja, al ver a su amigo caminar extraño hasta él, para tomar el café, cómo si cojeara.

—¿Te lastimaste al intentar cargarlo, Christmas? ¿La lesión de Marruecos? Ya no estás en edad de probar el kamasutra—se burló agarrando el mismo su café, tomando asiento, siguiendo con su mirada escrutadora.

El otro no se sentó, y sólo apretó los labios hasta beber de su café.

—Gané la apuesta, mis llaves—pidió, y tras un pequeño silencio, la boca de Ross se abrió entre sorpresa y diversión, para luego empezar a reír bajo.

—¿No me digas que...?

—Fueron cuatro veces, no especificaste cómo, quiero mi camioneta—reclamó molesto por la risa de su amigo.

Ross rebuscó entre su bolsillo para dejarlas en la mesa.

—Te las ganaste Lee, y apuesto a que no podrás conducir tú moto así.

—Púdrete.

—Bu...buenos días.

Los dos hombres mayores giraron su vista hacía el joven soldado en bóxers que salió de la habitación.

—Buenos días—respondieron los dos a la vez.

—Señor...Señor Ross, lo siento no sabía que usted...

—Descuida niño, yo ya me voy—el líder de los Indestructibles, se puso de pie y se acercó a su amigo, palmeando su hombro, acercándose a su oído—ya vi porque no caminas bien—se burló al oído de su mejor amigo, sabiendo que pagaría esas bromas después. —Tengan una linda mañana—se despidió avanzando hasta la puerta, dedicándoles una sonrisa amplia.

—¿Tendremos problemas? —Billy se leía preocupado, pero Christmas enseguida negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo dije anoche, nadie tendrá problemas con esto—aclaró Lee girándose para avanzar y tomar algo de azúcar, tantos años, y Ross seguía comprando su café amargo.

Al girarse unos brazos le rodearon, y el cuerpo algo más alto que el suyo, se pegó a su espalda.

—Entonces... ¿no hay problema si seguimos, verdad? —Timmons le empezó a besar el cuello, con sus manos metiéndose bajo la playera suelta, hasta acariciar sus pectorales, y la otra se metió debajo de la suave tela de los pantalones, buscando su miembro, al tiempo que su propia semi erección que comenzaba a despertar, se restregaba entre los glúteos de su superior.

Por eso es que Christmas no deseaba despertarlo aún, pensó que el chico tardaría más en aceptar eso, pero en cuanto le tuvo a su disposición, le puso en cuatro, y se volvió básicamente insaciable. Repitiéndole cuanto había querido tenerle así entre sus brazos.

Lo peor de todo en realidad, es que no había podido negarse ni una sola vez; cómo en esos momentos, se giró y llevó sus manos a enredarse en el despeinado cabello rubio, sintiendo su trasero apretado con lujuria.

Barney tenía razón... quizá tuviera que dejar la motocicleta por un rato.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
